


Welcome Home Kiss

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx has never been so eager to get back home.





	Welcome Home Kiss

There were plenty of times when returning to Insomnia after a long stint on the front lines was not a joyous occasion. There were plenty of times when Nyx would make the long trip from the Glaives’ headquarters and offices to his little hole deep in the district claimed by the refugees of his homeland. Plenty of times when he’d crash at the barracks near the new recruits because he was too exhausted or injured to make the trip through the warrens of the city and away from the ease and comfort of the city centre. When they were sat down with the schedule for funerals and memorials, and given the appropriate pages to sign for their mandated time of mourning now that they were behind secure lines and could afford the luxury of grief. 

And even more times when he was rushed, like his friends and family, from the Gate to the hospital to be tended. Hours and days spent among the sterile hallways and listening to infuriating, mechanical beeps as bandages and casts were traded for tubes and wires, then back again as they were discharged without much ceremony or warning. Just assured that the next wave of soldiers needed the beds more than them. 

But today he was eager to get back. He watched the city pass around their little convoy and rushed through his reports and medical with more impatience than usual. At the first syllable of dismissal from the Captain, he was out to the lockers to shower and change— to dig through his belongings for the necessities. 

“What the hell got into you?” Libertus asked as Nyx practically wrenched his locker open to retrieve his civilian clothes and phone. Scrolling through messages he had missed while he struggled to get dressed. “You’re acting like a lovestruck teenager.”

“Maybe he is,” Crowe waited by the door— flaunting the regulations keeping her from actually entering the men’s locker room. One shoulder pressed against the frame as she watched and waited for her friends, a knowing smile on her lips as she watched the uncoordinated mess Nyx had become in his rush. “Nyx’s got a sweetheart.”

“Does he?”

“He’s got to. Last time he was like this was, what? The girl from that tattoo parlour?” Crowe nodded as she thought of the woman; “The red-head, right?”

“No, the last one was the cook, at that place that did those awful rice bowls.” Libs had hated that one— scrawny little man, he had said— throwing a celebration when it didn’t last and liberal with the ‘I told you so’ afterwards. 

Pelna smirked as he watched Nyx flip his friends off, checking his own phone before pocketing everything. “No, this one is the kid in the photography store.”

“How the hell do you— Never mind,” Nyx shoved his phone and keys into his pocket before patting Libertus’ shoulder. “I’ll catch up with you guys for drinks later, right?”

“What the hell were you doing in a photography store?” Crowe refused to move from the doorway, a hand on Nyx’s chest to stop him from just running. A stern look to keep him in place like a chastised child undermined by the mischief in her eyes. 

With hands on his friend’s hips, Nyx lifted Crowe out of the way and grinned. “Looking at a work of art.”

Nyx shuffled past Crowe and into the hallway, bolting for the main entrances before his friends could stop him. He hadn’t been so excited to be back in the Crown City in ages. 

The familiar roads were the easiest to navigate, a quick turn right instead of left; up the stairs to the next level rather than down deeper into the maze of concrete and glass that just seemed to deteriorate the deeper he went. The shining heart of the city had always stood like a beacon, though he was more and more reluctant to navigate the Citadel as he spent more years fighting a seemingly endless war. It was the nearby apartments that he was more interested in. The ones that rose high above the mess of traffic and lights.

He answered the message at the next set of lights attempting to impose controls on the chaos of the city itself. 

_Where are you?_

Smiling, he glanced up at the apartment just ahead, counting the floors and seeing the figures move behind wide windows and across spacious balconies. He knew what those apartments were like. Knew that his own room could fit inside one from that building and still have space to spare. He almost imagined he could see the figure of Noctis on the balcony so high above him. Waiting while he bounded through the streets like a kid in love.

_Just outside, little star._

The light changed and he nearly dashed for the front door of the building. He knew full well that he was going to seem desperate, that he hadn’t stopped to re-acclimatise himself to the city itself, that he had beelined from work to the apartments without even stopping to consider that he should eat, or make plans, or do anything else. 

Noct’s smile was worth it. The grin was worth his fidgeting in the elevator during the seemingly slow climb to the right floor, and the scowl from the prim and proper doorman who watched him press the call button a little more forceful than necessary. It was worth the long ride back into the city and the hours of debriefing and reports; of waiting for his assignments and the confirmation that his extended leave was approved. Seeing Noct as the prince opened the door was worth being out on the front lines. 

The press of Noct against him, the promise in the kiss as they met again, was almost enough to steal his breath. It was enough to make him pause, and savour the familiar stretch of muscle and warmth beneath his hands, and the tickle of hair against his face. He smiled as he pulled away enough to look Noct over out of habit, to return the wolfish grin he was certain he had taught his lover. 

Nyx wasn’t prepared for the low whistle from the living room. But he kissed Noct again for the blush. 

“Wow,” Prompto sat with the game controller in his hands, eyes moving over them both before he grinned. “So this is the mysterious boyfriend.”


End file.
